Even
by Vema
Summary: My take on Megabyte and Bob's relationship. This isn't my *only* take, mind you, just my favorite one. Pretty angsty, prepare yourselves.


Even   
by: Vema

I told him we were even. Were we ever even? There were so many chances I'd had to destroy him, and I'd given them all up. I suppose I should have killed that meddling Guardian when I'd had the chance. 

I sat on my throne, running idly through print outs and spreadsheets, unable to think of anything but Bob. He always thwarted me, always had some snappy comeback after he'd run my carefully laid plans into the dust. I would do anything to silence that mouth of his, that mouth that seemed to caress every syllable with his taint of pride and arrogance. 

It was his mouth that I couldn't get out of my mind, damn him. His mouth and his eyes. How they sparkled when he foiled me, how they flamed when I challenged him. Sometimes, late at night, I'd remember those licking bits of fire and long to be...what? Not a Sprite. Not I, one of the most powerful viruses in the known Net. I wouldn't give up all my minions, my property, my dominance for...............for nothing. I wouldn't give it up, it doesn't matter what it would be for. 

Besides, it wasn't like he'd ever think of me as anything but an enemy, an arch nemesis if I was lucky. Oh, to be a Guardian's arch nemesis. That is highest praise that a virus can be given. And yet, I would give it all up, for something else, something...more. 

Still, he always beat me. 

Always. 

And he always had some smart remark to go along with the defeat. 

Bob didn't know what he was doing, taunting a virus of my stature. I'd show him who was in charge. When I got my hands on him, he'd know who was. I'd show him. I'd strip that uniform off his body and cover him with bruises and cuts and he'd never forget who was the strongest, never. 

At this thought, I became aware of the sound of a zip board, and I turned, my eyes glowing, to see the object of my compulsions lowering through the top of my Tor. I quickly calmed myself, returning to my normal, cool demeanor. "Ah, Bob," I said, tapping my fingers together. "And what are you doing here? Certainly you haven't come to foil a plot of mine? I haven't had time to form another since this afternoon, you know." 

"I was...just wondering. Why did you let us go?" 

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Sprite." If it was possible, I would have blushed. Luckily, the shade of my skin hid it from his prying eyes. 

"Of course not," he stuttered. "I just came to make sure you were staying out of trouble, that's all." He scowled at me, the corners of his mouth turning up in a wry smile. 

I narrowed my eyes, feeling annoyance and anger welling up inside me again. "And how would you stop me, Guardian? You've come with no help but that keytool of yours. You'll be lucky if you even get out of here." 

"I can manage, thanks." 

"Can you?" I brought my throne closer to him, my eyes burning. I couldn't stop from showing it this time, and he looked so shocked that I doubted he could react. "Are you sure, Guardian? How do you know I can't keep you here if I want you?" 

He reared back slightly as I leaned in, his face shocked. "Well-I-that is-" 

"As eloquent as ever, I see." Before I could stop myself, I'd pulled him against me and covered his mouth with my own. It was one way of silencing him, a rather enjoyable way at that. It was a fierce, passionate kiss, full of all the frustration I'd felt since he'd come to Mainframe. His lips were full and soft, and before I knew it, I felt him responding hesitantly. 

It ended as quickly as it had begun, but he remained against me, his hands resting on my arms. I was confused by this. I had completely expected him to run from me, or even worse, to look down on me then. This moment of weakness had ended better than I had hoped. 

We stared at each other for a moment. His face slowly changed from shock to understanding. "Well, Megabyte," he said slowly, removing his arms and backing away almost reluctantly, "I think we're finished here." 

"For now, Guardian. For now." I watched him as he left, my eyes following the line of his body. How odd our relationship was, how unconventional. My mind wandered back to earlier that day, when I had been merciful to him and his friends. I should have let him go and kept that woman, destroyed her and kept her out of his life. He would never have forgiven me for that, but he would have been mine. 

Even. 

We were never even, and we never would be. He controlled me as surely as I controlled my virals, and for the first time in my life... 

...I was helpless. 

The End


End file.
